Brave
by Life of Darkness
Summary: can you guess from what movie its from? well Robin is a girl and a princess! ane need to be a lady but she hate it and there's more! she have to marry one of the princes and have no say in that! lets see how Robin copes! AU.
1. bow arrow and wisp

_"I wonder where a little red breast birdy can hide" a voice said making giggles come from under the big table that was in the middle of a camp. The camp was in the middle of a forst. "I wonder..." the voice began and then the person that the voice seems to belong to looked under the table that the giggles come from but found nothing. The person that seems to be in his first year as a teen had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a brown tonic, light brown shirt and black shoes, it was a simple outfit. The teen heard another giggle from behind a tent and got closer to where the giggle come from and saw what he was looking for, there behind the big tent was a little girl no more than five with long ebony hair, light blue eyes that reminded Robin eggs and white clean skin. The little girl wore a light green dress that was almost touching the floor, the dress was having long straps, and green doll shoes. When the pre-teen almost got close enough to catch the little girl someone interfered, "time for presents!" the two children started runing to the voice, forgetting what they did two seconds ago. "daddy! Mommy!" the girl jumped into her father opened arms "my baby girl!" "father? Can we get the gifts now?" the boy asked with a smile on his face "hahaha, on the table" the father said and let his girl down so she can go with her brother to the table._

_When the two got to the big table they saw four things, a bow, arrows, sword and a red hood. "what are you waiting for?" a pleasant and calm voice spoke from behind, the boy took the sword and then put the red hood on, the girl then took the bow and arrows with a big smile on her face "you love it?" the father asked "thank you father" the pre-teen said and looking at the sword in his hand, "thank you daddy! You awe the best!" the little girl huged the men, "and now mine" the femine voice spoke again and then the women gave her son a saddle, "eh? A saddle?" the boy asked confused from what his mother gave him "yes, now look around" she said and he turned to see a strong and beautiful white horse "thank you mother!" he huged her and then walked to his horse "now me! Now me!" the girl said as she jumped up and down with excitement, "now you" the women said as she gave her a dress with a whit top and light blue botom "thank you mommy" the girl said and kiss her mother on the cheek._

_As the little girl practiced on her bow and her brother on his sword the mother and father talked, "a bow? She is a lady!" the mother asked with a little anger in her voice "even a lady need to know how to defend herself, you know how" "yes but it's diffrent now" she met her husband eyes "how?" he asked, his brow rising "it was before you hed become the king, when crime was everywhere but now..." she stops lifting her hand to brush against his cheek, she know she doesn't need to continue "mommy! Daddy! My awow got into the fowest!" a child voice come from behind the men "then go get it" he said with a smile on hus face as he turned to his daughter, "mm!" the girl nodded her head and run into the forest to look for the lost arrow. The girl walked deep into the forset despite the fear in her heart and right before she gave up she saw the arrow stuck into a tree. The little ebony haired girl took the arrow out and started to get back to the camp before she found herself lost in the dark forest, 'oh no... i'm lost... mommy, daddy... big bwothew!' she thought, even when she tried to find something familiar she found nothing and as tears started to gather in her blue wide eyes she saw a glowing blou orb and she remembered what her mother called them, they were wisps. Her mother told her they will show lost ones the way to where home was and so the girl followed the road of wisps right to her family. "mommy! Mommy! I saw a wisp!" the girl run to her mother with a big smile on her little face, "you saw a wisp?" the women asked "yes and like you said they showed me my way home" she hugged her mother "a wisp ha? Hahaha" a laughter came from behind the women, the laugther came from the man and the pre teen. the mother glared at the two and they stoped laugthing and started walking to the table in silence "dont put attention to them, they dont belive in magic!" the mother said as she picked her daughter but as she was about to walk the girl in her armes screamed and she looked back to see a men with med smile and a crowber in hend. The crowber was dirty with non other then bloode. The women eyes wide open as she yelled her husband name "BRUCE!", the men and son turn to see what happened "Talia, Robin RUN!" he shouts as he and his son took out their swords and run to the man that stated to swing the crowber in his hand, smiling his med smile. The lest thing the girl, Robin, saw is her brother falls to the ground and heard her father call her brother name "JASON!" and everything become blurring. _


	2. The day!

_**Ok, just so you all know there will be Young Justice and all and the characters**__**will stay the same as much as I can make them! **_

_**Oohh~~ and Bruce and Talia have adopted**__**Dick, Jason and Tim. Damian will be too and Dick still saw his parents**__**die, I only maked him a her! **_

_**Now age:**_

_**Bruce wayne- who really know?**_

_**Talia al ghul- ammm you really want to know? **_

_**Jason Todd- 22 **_

_**Robin Rachel Grayson- 15**_

_**Tim Drake- 9**_

_**Damian Wayne- 6**_

_**Well... that it! **_

_**Oh wait! I own nothing... \(T^T)/**_

The story on how my brother have died and come back to life with my mother father, Ra al ghul, help as become famous and so my brother Jason. A year after Jason death I became a big sister to my cute little brother Tim, or more likely was cute until my other little brother (Cough*Demon*Cough) Damian was born three years later. These two can get away with everything, even murder but I still love them, what can I say? I am a one cool sister. But not like my brothers I am the princess, the one that gives an example to everyone and the one who one day become like my mother. A lady.

**No one P.O.V**

The room was dark and the only light was the sun that maked it through grooves in the thick curtains. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room, a big fabric painting on the wall across the bed a cabinet and two doors. "Mmmm..." a little noise come from under the blanket and then there was a little movment that got with the noise. There were a noise of a door opening and then the room was filled with sun light "good morning" a voice called out as the blanket got pulled and a form of a sleeping princess come to view. The princess hed a long black hair, the hair long enough to reach to her legs even though it was dispersed all over the bed. She is wearing a long blue nightdress, "princess need to wake up early" the voice spoke again and so the day of Robin Rachel Grayson began... again!

"A princess need to know how to read out loud!" "a princess need to know how to draw" "a princess need to smile at all the times" "and at the end a princess need to strive for... well perfection" the queen said at lest as she walked with the king by her daughter but there is one day that come once in a week when she doesn't have to be a princess.

The young princess just woke up and was already dressing because today was the day where there no lessons or expectations, today was the day she could change her fate. Robin wore her most simple dress she had, a one with a red top and a green botom, canves boots in the color of black and taken her bow and arrows.

Rachel was out of her room in a minute and runing in the halls in full speed and with a big smile on her face. Just as she was about to go outside she heard her big brother Jason voice "be careful" she stopped and did a spin to face her brother with a big smile still on her face "ok! See you tonight!" she said and got out to the front garden where her black as the night hores Bat was. "lets go!" she said in a happy voice as she got on Bat and they were out from the front gate and into the woods. After five minutes she got her bow out and took one arrow and waited till she sow the target she made for herself and shoot, right in the middle. She did it with more five targets when she decided to relex on a hill for an hour.

As she looked at the sky she sow a crow that was like calling her and so she started to run after him till she got to the fire falls. The falls almost looked as if they touch the sky and in the sunset the water are terning red as fire. The teen looked at the sky and know that the sunset is close so she started to climb the giant rock that the water touched his other side that was hidden. When Robin got to the top she looked at the sun as it got down in the distant mountainsand then to the waterfalls to see it terning a burning red as fire, her eyes taking in the color as she put her hand under the water and then take it to drink from it, she couldn't take the smile off her face as she shouted "I AM ROBIN RACHEL GRAYSON AND I WILL MAKE MY OWN PATHTO DESTINY!".

Robin was already down when she heard something from the bushes, she got three knives from her arrow set and looked at the said bushes. She waited a minute or two and as she sow that there were nothing she put the knives back and got on Bat to get back to the palace.

The princess decided to take the back door to get in and take somthing from the kitchen so she could bring to dinner. She got into the dinning hall with a big plate of cookies in hand, Jason was telling to Tim and Damian the story of how he died so she decided to take away the part that he loved to tell the most "and then he took the explosive and I couldn't run so I watch it as the fuse got more and more little till" Jason didn't have the time to finish because Robin spoke as she appeared behind her little brothers "BOOM! It exploded and even in his death he swear to get revenge" she finished and got to her seat "that was my favorite part!" Jason Whimperedout, "I know" she answed back and put her bow on the table "no weaponon the table" her mother said as she continuedto eat "but mom it's only my bow" "a princess should not have a bow" and then they started to eat quietly again. The young girl pointed to her little brothers to get under the table as she got the plate of cookies under it.

After ten minutes a maid come in with letters for the queen. The queen took them all and opened them one after another as she read, "they accept" she finally said, " accept what?" Rachel asked taking into her mouth a piece of meat, "Bruce..." the queen said "what?" tell her" "me? Why? I was quiet until now" "Bruce" "ok... well you see my little bird... well... we thought it's about time to find you a... well a husbend" he said at lest, Robin eyes opened to a size of a tennis balls and she accidentally shouted her question "WHAT?".

**So... good... bad... smoething? **


	3. Never to happen

_** Thanks to those who Review! Its mean a lot to me! Thank you DixieGrayson on of my favorite authors! **_

_**Read and don't forget to have fun! **_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~#*#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0^0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*^*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Lol!)~~~~**_

"WHAT?" the two boys that where under the table eating heard it all and decided that now was the time to go before they get mixed up in it too, so the two got as much cookies as they could into their clothes and got out fron under the table "we need to go to sleep" said Damian "y.. yea" Tim stuttered quietly in agreement. The two looking at their parents for permission to go to bed. "ok you can go, good night" Talia answered and gave them a kiss, "good night mother" "good night mom" **( you can guess who is who right?) **they said and got out of the room without leting their father respond. Not wanting to get in the middle... Again!

"well... I have a date tomorow with Kori so... good night!" Jason said walking to his sister and whispered "good luck" then he got out of the room. "Well you heard your father didn't you?" her mother continued fron where their conversation was cut. "Yes I did but what I want to know is why me? What about Jason?" Robin asked as she looked at her mother with pleading eyes "Jason have Koriand'r although not how we would like it but he have her" her mother answered with a calm voice and looked at Bruce "what?" he asked and looked back at her "do you want me to tell her?" "no. I think I need to" he said looking back at robin and opening his mouth to speek but before he could he was cut off by Rachel "tell me what?" "tell you that they will come tomorow" Bruce said and Robin got up from her chair with anger writing on her face "why?" she simply asked "why?" her mother looked at her confused, "why are you doing it to me?" Robin asked looking at her mother, her hands grab strongly her dress and her eyes looking deeply into her mothers own as if looking for an answer "I am doing nothing to you and a princess need to give from herself for her own kingdom" her mother answered "and their are going to win your hand in the games and yo" "NO!" the princess shouted to her mother "Robin! A princess does not raises her voice" Talia said "and a princess need to do what ever her mother tell her? Well I say NO!" Robin run out of the roon leaving her mother and father. "Robin! Bruce you should have halped me!" Talia looked angery at her husband "you know she would never listen to me" he said looking at her with sad eyes. Talia let out a sigh and got out of the room to Robin one.

When Talia opened thr door to Rachel room Rachel was on her bed holding a sword and hiting the Chest of Drawers, when she saw her mother she asked again "win my hand? Marriage?" she looked at Talia with pleading eyes but instead of answering she simpely got into the room and started to tell "once there was a kingdom," "oh come on! Mom!" Robin cut her and dropped to the bed but Talia continued "that was called Justice and her ruler was a kind hearted man who was loved by everyone in the kingdom. The king had four sons," "mom, how that relates to my marriage?" "and when the king got old he gave the kingdom to his four sons," Talia looked at Robin and saw her looking at her "but one of them wanted the kingdom to himself and he used everthing he could to get what he wanted, even black magic and so the kingdom fall and now known as the Injustice kingdom" Talia finished "good legend" Robin said and set on her bed looking to the floor "its not just a legend! Its a lesson!" Talia said and started to go to the door, "is everything is a lesson for you in this world?!" Rachel asked mad at her mother way of thinking. Talia who was annoyed by her daughter way of speaking to her said with anger "in everything there's a lesson, you just need to see it! And they will come tomorow!" she got out and Robin got up from the bed and slammed the door.

At Talia and Bruce room Talia was weaving and mumbling under her breath "you are mumbling" Bruce said as he got into the room "I don't mumble" Talia answerd and didn't looked at Bruce "yes you do, now what bothers you?" "Rachel...she... she is so stubborn!" Talia said and turned to look at Bruce who just smiled, so she continued "I don't know what to say to her" "why don't you try on me?" Bruce asked looking in his wife green eyes "hea?" she looked at him confused "what would you say to her?" "well... I can't" Bruce kept on smiling at her "I know you can", Talia sighed and said "Rachel, all the time, all the lessons, all the Preparation and things we gave you that we didn't have, what are you expecting us to do?".

At the farm Robon was with Bat and said "called of the marriage. You are the queen! Say the princess in not ready for that and maybe never will! It wont kill them! ".

"I know its seems unfair, even I had Regret in me, but we can't just run away from who we are"

"I don't want to be what you and everyone want me to be, I want my freedom!"

"but are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost?"

"I am not doing any of this to hurt you or anyone!"

"if you try to see that what I do is out of love"

"but it's my life, I'm just not ready for this"

"I think you will see if you just"

"I think I can make you undrstand if you will just"

"listen"

"listen" Robin said as she patted Bat. She looked at him and said with a voice that screamed eager "I swear that I will never let it happen as long as I'm alive"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**Well here it is! Hope you liked it and in next chapter will be about all the sons of the lords and kings so it may take some time but I will try to post fast! ... until next time! **_


	4. Two from Four

**Did you waited for me? Ohh... you didn't have to~~ Lol! Well, lets see what two of our princes think about my imagination? **

**Have fun and still... own nothing! (\\T ~T) **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ # ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At Star Kingdom

Oliver walked down the halls of the castle. Oliver is the king of this kingdom and he lives in the castle with his wife Dinah and two kids, Roy the eldest and Artemis the youngest, and right now he is trying to convince his son to come with him to Gotham Kingdom and win the princess hand.

"Roy open the door!" Oliver shouted from one side of the door. When he got no answer he started to knock on the door till he got an angry 'go away' from the other side of the door. Oliver sighed and walked to his and Dinah room to find Dinah waiting for him. "So I guss it didn't go so well?" she asked with one raised eyebrow and Oliver looked at her defeated "I don't know what to do," he walked to the bed and sat "he doesn't want to listen" "oh honey you know how hard he can be and you did waited to the lest moment to tell him, I mean he just found about it all and then that all of it will be tomorrow" Dinah walked to her husband and looked at him with love. Oliver looked to his side and sighed again, Dinah that didn't loved seeing her king liked that hugged him a hug full of love and they stayed like that for two or so minutes and then broke to look at each other eyes befor they got closer, eyes geting closed till they heard a 'ugh' from thier open door. The two looked to the door to see Artemis standing there and looking at them, "and how can we help you?" Oliver asked annoyed someone interrupted them "well I wanted to help with the problem but... if you don't want to..." she left the sentence open and turned around slowly "wait!" she heard her foster father cry out and she smile before turning around to face him "yes?" she asked innocently "how much?" "the new bow in market and I don't have to eat liver for a month" she said as her smile turned to a smirk, an evil smirk, "deal?" she looked in his eyes and he turned to his wife who nodded as an answer to the unspoken question and he looked at Artemis as he said "deal" "ok! All you need to do is to say that it will make him his own hero and king" she got out of the room and was gone in a minute. Oliver got up of the bed and out of the room as Dinah looked at him. As he got out she closed the door to the room.

At Roy room Roy was on his bed and thinking on everything that happened _'uge! Stupid Oliver! Die! What have I done to get that in my face!?'_. A knock got him from his thoughts and he got up and asked "what?" "Roy you need to think about all of it," _'always start with the point Oliver' _Roy thought as Oliver kept talking "... a hero and a king", Roy opend the door looking at oliver "wait! What?" he asked and oliver repeated what he said "I said you will be a hero and have your own kingdom if you win her hand". Roy started to think and then said "ok" because if he could be a hero and have a kingdom of his own he will do anything! Oliver smiled and started walking as Roy close the door.

Roy set on the bed and looked at the window that was on the left side of the bed '_do I really want to risk my love life with one that I wont love? Will she love me? Is she the one?' _Roy couldn't answer these questions and he got mad at himself. He looked at the sky and saw it was already evening "when did it got so late?" he asked himself out loud, he remembered that Oliver told him all of this in the morning so how much time was he in his room? Well he know that he needed to go out and eat so he got up and out of the room.

At the land of Metropolis

Clark is the lord of the land of Metropolis and he live at a castle but not like king Oliver he doesn't have a wife and his girlfriend is at her home land sinse it's in war so he live with his son Conner. That day Clark called his son to come to his room, something that almost don't happens so when Conner heard his father called him to his room he couldn't deny, he was surprised. "Did you called me dad?" Conner asked as he got into his father room and closed the door after him. "Yes, you see we got invitation from Gotham Kingdom to win the hand of the princess and I think you need to participate" Clark said and walked to the map that was on his table. Conner looked at him and then walked to the table as he saw his father waiting for him and as he got to the table Clark continued "that is our territory and right next to us is Gotham Kingdom ," Conner saw a big area in the color of black, the color of Gothem Kingdom "and if you win, our territory will grow and I mean a lot" Clark looked at Conner who got what his father wanted "ok, I will win for you and our land" said Coner and looked at his father and then got out the door to the garden.

Conner set on one of the benches that where there ang just relaxed untill he heard his name called and he looked to his right and saw his childhood friend Magen runing up to him. When magen got to him she set next to him and smiled while looking at him. They where in silent for ten minutes till Conner asked "what?" Magen stoped looking at him and started looking at the sky "nothing I just heard that _someone_ asked for you" she said and got closer to him "yea..." Conner said with a sigh and looked at the sky too "and.." Magen looked at him again and he looked at her "he want me to win the princess of Gotham Kingdom hand" he simply said as if it was nothing but as he looked at Magen eyes he could see hurt, but why is there hurt in her eyes? "what? Why?" she asked with curiosity "he want to make our territory bigger" Conner looked at Magen and saw her looking down. "And when will you...?" she still looked down not showing her face "tomorrow" "oh..." then she looked up and right at him with a big smile "I'm coming too!" "why?" Conner was confused "because we are childhood friends and best ones at that" she simply said and got up from the bench. Conner kept looking at her till he got up too and they walked back to the castle with only one thought each.

_'I will make you proud dad!'_

_'Conner is mine!'_

**So... Did yot like it? Hope so! Please review! **


	5. A end for a new beginning

_**Sorry for keeping you all up and so... I only had time to go to school and do what ever they wanted me to do (even on WEEKEND!) and sleep... and then I got a new computer for my B-Day~~~ so here you go~~!**_

At Atlantean Kingdom

Atlantean is a kingdom under the sea where the people of the sea lives in peace and love. The Atlantean kingdom has a king and a queen. The queen is pregnant with their blood hair. The king and queen have an adopted child name Kaldur'ahm and when the king got the invitation to win Gotham kingdom princess hand he thought it was a good way to start Communicate with the world up the sea and so he called his son.

The door to the library opend and a teen walked inside "You asked for me, my king?" he asked as a man come to his view. The man smiled at the teen "Why yes, my boy. I wanted to tell you something, please sit", the king walked to one of the chairs and set as Kaldur'ahm did the same "And if I may ask, what is it that you wanted to tell me, my king?" he asked and looked at the king as said king took a cup of tea in his hand "Well," king Orin started "The king of Gotham kingdom want to marry his only daughter and he will do it in a match" he stoped to see what Kaldur'ahm have to say and has he met with silent he continued "I want you to be at the match and win the princess hand" "Yes my king" the teen got up and out of the room in a minute. The king looked at the opend door with worry in his eyes.

The young prince walked down the road that took him to his and his friend's hideout. When the prince got to the hideout he saw Garth and Tula who were talking to each other outside of the hideout before Tula saw Kaldur'ahm and waved to him as Garth only looked at him with a smirk and Kaldur'ahm smile back at them. "Kaldur! How are you doing?" Tula asked as she jump-hug him "Fine. Thank you for asking Tula" he looked at her and Tula only smile at him as she let go of him as Garth asked "What is it that bothers you?" "It's nothing" he said, not looking at them. Tula and Garht looked at each other than at Kaldur and at each other again and Tula looked at Kaldur and said "Talk", Kaldur looked at her ready to argue but was cut short by Garth "Do it. Talk" and he let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding back "My king wants me to win the princess of Gotham Kingdom hand" "Kaldur…. You don't have to do so!" Tula said and looked at him with big loving eyes that said 'Don't worry' "I have to" "No you do" Tula started to argue but Garth cut her and said in a sad voice "Tula, It's his responsibility as a prince" "Garth…. You to?!" she looked at him with anger in her eyes "Tula… let's not talk about that now, I want my last day here to be a good one" Kaldur said as he looked her in the eyes and saw surprise written in them, "Last day? Kaldur when is the match?" "Tomorrow" "But th" "TULA!" Tula looked at Garth surprised "Enough is enough! Now let's have fun" he looked at the two of them and started walking inside the hideout and Kaldur and Tula did the same in silence.

At Central City Land

The land of Central City also known as the Lang of Speedsters was a beautiful land but also a poor one and when the invitation of Gotham arrived there were a one big mess in the land owner home. The land owner was Barry Allen and his wife was Iris West and they have adopted Wallace West, Iris nephew, after his own Parents gone bad and died.

"Barry! Calm down!" Iris said as she looked at her husband with worry, "I can't! The land needs money and fast!" Barry stop running in front of Iris and look at her "I don't know what to do… This land was giving to me by my late father and he got it from his father and so on, I want to give this land to wally" tears started running from Barry eyes and Iris hugged him in a caring and loving hug till they heard a knock and the door was opened with a "sir?". Barry and Iris looked to see who has come into the room and saw it was a servant "Yes?" "There a letter from Gotham kingdom" the servant said and gave Iris the latter "Gotham?" Barry asked looking confused, "Yes sir" and the servant was out of the room. Barry looked at Iris as she opened the latter with a confused face herself and started reading from it loud "We, the king and queen of Gotham, invite your sons to participate in a match for our daughter hand. Hope to see you; the match will be on the xx in xxx. King Bruce and queen Talia." Iris look at the land owner "That can save the land!" she put the letter aside and take Barry hands in her own ones, "Iris…" Barry takes his hands and turn around "Barry…? What is it?" "I can't do that…. You know how Wally talks about marring the one… I just can't" he look at her and hug her "We'll find another way" he says and she hug him back' what they didn't know was that Wally was Listening.

Wally was in his room thinking _'I need to do it!... But I want to marry the one…. No I have to do this! They did so much for me, that the much I can do for what they did for me' _and with that thought in mind he got out and to Barry and Iris room.

"Uncle Barry? AuntIris?" Wally asked as he opened the door "Yes Wally" Barry answered him "I want to participate in the match for the princess hand" "what?" Iris looked at him and Barry dropped what he has in hand, Wally sighed and said again "I want to participate in the match for the princess hand" "Wally…. I can't do that to you" Barry walked to Wally "I know that the land is in financial problems and that the winning in the match can save it, I want to save it uncle Barry, aunt Iris!" he looked at the two with stubborn face "Wally…" Iris got beside him "And that the less I can do for what you two did for me," "Wally we did" "You saved me, took me to your home, you raise me up…. Please let me at least do that for you" Iris had tears running down her face and Barry had tears that still didn't fall down. Wally looked at them and all they did was to hug him, "Thank you Wally" was all they said.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*()*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Well that's it till next time… I'm going to be with my sister and 4 nieces for 3 weeks and one of them is 14 and I'm only 16! So I will try to update soon! **


	6. Not a chapter Sorry!

ul  
listrongAmmmmm... look like Im stuck at my sis huse without a computer so I cant write, I will be home next week I hope... (Im writing from my tablet...) the next chapter will be about everyone meeting each other!/strong/li  
/ul 


End file.
